Drug Fever : Love Egoist
by Frau - chan
Summary: Cinta? Namikaze Kyuubi tidak mungkin jatuh cinta! Tapi, perasaan aneh saat bersama sang rival membuatnya bingung! Warning : Lemon! ItaKyuu! Plise Review...


Hollaaaa… Kembali lagi bersama Frau… Bukannya nerusin MBB Frau malah buat oneshot atas request temen-temen di **TemeDobe**, untuk traktiran mereka karena kemarin Frau ultah eheheheheh…

Semoga kalian suka, **Fujoshi Nyasar a.k.a Azusa TheBadGirl**, **Inez a.k.a Imperiale Nazwa-chan**, dan **Reika Rin a.k.a UzuChiha Rin**, dan juga untuk **Zaechlin Dwihaksono a.k.a I don't care about Taz** yang dari dulu minta fict lemon, biar cepat sembuh Frau kasih fict lemon gratis nih #plak! Sory nggak bisa di keluarin di MBB soalnya belum waktunya…#plak! Jadi Frau buatkan oneshot ini. Juga untuk seluruh teman-teman di FNI, Frau mau berbagi kebahagiaan ini dengan buat fict nista, ohohoho…#sinting

N.B : Jalan cerita maupun setting lepas dari MBB~

Silahkan minna-san~

.

.

.

**Drug Fever : Love Egoist **

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, PWP(?), Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ tampak menarik seorang pemuda lainnya di koridor Konoha High School, pemuda berambut _red-orange_ yang di seret tampak tak suka dan beberapa kali memarahi si _blonde_. Si _blonde_ sendiri menulikan telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar sumpah serapah manis dari kakaknya, yap kakaknya, kakak kandungnya.

"Lepaskan tangnaku! Bocah bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku bilang lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan, '_Infirmary_'. Si _red-orange_ mengernyit dan menatap bingung pada sang adik, "Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto?"

Si _blonde_ yang dipanggil Naruto, menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bukankah kau jenius, Namikaze Kyuubi? Ini ruang kesehatan dan kau ada di sini untuk istirahat! Lagi-lagi kau memaksakan diri, kau demam! Bagaimana kalau kau nanti tumbang!" Omel si adik balik.

Segitiga siku-siku tampak menonjol di dahi _red-orange_, kesal. "_Hell!_ Aku tidak akan tumbang hanya gara-gara demam! Namikaze Kyuubi tidak akan kalah hanya karena demam, bocah bodoh!"

Baru saja si _blonde_ akan menimpali ucapan kakaknya, tapi keburu pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Sesosok pemuda tampan berambut panjang membukanya dan menatap kedua Namikaze bersaudara, lalu tatapannya terfokus pada si _red-orange_.

"Jangan berisik di depan ruang kesehatan, kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya si pemuda dengan suara datar, tatapannya tak lepas dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sendiri memasang wajah muak saat tahu siapa yang membuka pintu, saingannya, orang yang di bencinya, manusia yang paling ingin di lenyapkannya di muka bumi. "Uchiha Itachi!" Tunjuknya tak sopan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini!"

Menghela napas, Itachi–pemuda itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bermusuhan Kyuubi dan tak mau ambil pusing. "Aku piket hari ini, kau tidak tahu kalau aku anggota kesehatan sekolah?"

"Untuk apa aku tahu? Tidak penting…" Jawabnya sinis.

Naruto diam-diam berdiri di belakang kakaknya dan mendorong punggung si _red-orange_ sampai tubuh sulung Namikaze itu terdorong ke arah Itachi, dengan sigap Itachi memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Aku serahkan Kyuu-nii pada Itachi _senpai_, aku harus masuk kelas," ucapnya segera berlari sebelum di semprot lagi oleh sang kakak.

Sadar kalau posisi mereka masih berpelukan, Kyuubi segera menampik kedua tangan Itachi yang masih betah melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat ingin pergi dari tempat itu tangan si _red-orange_ di tarik Itachi dan entah bagaimana dia sudah dalam posisi di gendong oleh pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kau–"

"Tubuhmu panas sekali, sebaiknya istirahat di dalam," potong Itachi. Keduanya masuk dalam ruang kesehatan yang tak terlalu besar, menurunkan si _red-orange_ dengan hati-hati di salah satu ranjang yang ada di dalam.

Kyuubi tak bisa protes atau bisa di katakan dia malas untuk protes pada lelaki yang di bencinya itu. Lelaki yang selalu berhasil mengalahkannya dalam berbagai bidang, baik itu pelajaran maupun bidang-bidang yang lainnya. Bukan hanya karena itu si _red-orange_ membenci sulung Uchiha, dari pertama kali mereka bertemu saat upacara masuk sekolah, Kyuubi sudah merasa tak suka pada pemuda itu, entah karena apa. Kebencian tanpa alasan yang terus berlanjut sampai mereka kelas 3 SMA.

Itachi datang membawa thermometer, "Buka mulutmu."

Kyuubi mendengus dan membuang muka, lebih memilih tembok dari pada melihat wajah sulung Uchiha. Lagi-lagi Itachi mendengus dan menarik wajah Kyuubi dengan tidak lembut, memaksakan thermometer itu masuk dalam mulut Kyuubi. Si _red-orange_ tampak menutup bibirnya kuat-kuat, tak berniat membukanya.

"Buka mulutmu, atau aku cium kau," ucapan Itachi barusan membuat wajah Kyuubi pucat, cepat-cepat di bukanya mulutnya. "Hn, padahal akan lebih baik kalau aku menciummu."

"Diam kau! Keriput mesum!" Makinya yang lagi-lagi tak di hiraukan Itachi. Pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja menuju kursi di pojor ruangan, menuliskan sesuatu di jurnal kesehatan sekolah.

Tak lama Itachi kembali untuk memeriksa thermometer dan mengernyit. "Dengan panas setinggi ini kau ke sekolah? Kau gila?"

"Aku tidak gila! Keriput mesum! Panas seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tumbang!" Ucapnya bangga.

"Dasar monster," gumam Itachi kecil, mengambil handuk basah dan menempelkannya di kening Kyuubi. Dinginnya handuk membuat Kyuubi nyaman, matanya menutup, meresapi dinginnya handuk basah itu.

Penyakitnya ini bermula dari kemarin, saat dia lupa membawa payung. Padahal ramalam cuaca semalam mengatakan akan hujan deras, karena takut terlambat dari janji yang dia buat dengan ibunya, dengan nekatnya dia menerobos hujan deras. Bukannya di puji karena tidak terlambat dari janji, si _red-orange_ malah kena amukan sang ibu karena hujan-hujanan. Semalam panasnya tinggi, seluruh orang yang ada di rumah panik dan ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi di tolak mentah-mentah olehnya dan memilih mengunci dirinya dalam kamar. Hari ini pun dia memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke sekolah, tidak ingin satupun absennya bolong, kalah dari Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, ternyata dia baru saja ketiduran. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat, di pojok ruangan terlihat Itachi menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Bangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya membuatnya pusing, "Uh…" gumamnya pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan berputar.

Itachi menyodorkan segelas air putih dan dua butir obat yang berwarna putih padanya, "Minumlah, ini akan meredakan panas tubuhmu dan sakit kepalamu. Kau tidur hampir setengah jam tadi," jelasnya.

Kyuubi segera meninum obat itu dalam satu kali tegukan, rasa pahit dari obat menempel di lidahnya. "Yuck! Aku memang tidak suka obat." Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan dari Kyuubi dan kembali lagi duduk di tempatnya, di pojok ruangan.

"Serius kau anggota kesehatan sekolah?" Tanya Kyuubi memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan, satu ruangan bersama orang yang di bencinya bukan membuat panasnya menurun, entah kenapa panasnya malah meningkat. Aneh sekali.

"Kau tidak percaya? Atau kau hanya penasaran? Tumben sekali~"

Wajah Kyuubi tiba-tiba memerah–kesal, menatap punggung Itachi. "Aku hanya curiga, siapa tahu kau memberikanku obat yang aneh-aneh."

Itachi semakin memasang seringai yang lebar menatap pemuda itu, "Obat yang aneh-aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman nakal.

Saat ini Kyuubi ingin membenturkan wajah sulung Uchiha itu, "Lupakan!" Bentaknya. Kyuubi turun dari ranjang dan memasang sepatunya, menatap Itachi tajam. "Aku tidak akan pernah menganggap hari ini ada!"

Lalu dia segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan senyum tipis, "Marah pun kau manis… Memang lebih asik memburu hewan buruan yang memberontak, aku jadi lebih tertantang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Herannya setelah kejadian itu, Kyuubi jadi sering terserang demam. Tubuhnya akan jadi panas sekali, kalau sudah seperti itu, Naruto akan berisik dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan lagi, di tempat Itachi berada. Setelah meminum obat dari Itachi pasti panas Kyuubi akan turun, ini membuatnya aneh.

"Hm… Panasnya benar-benar turun… Itachi _senpai_ hebat…" Puji Naruto, Kyuubi yang berbaring di ranjang hanya menggerutu sebal.

Itachi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman dan mengacak-acak lembut rambut si _blonde_, "Aku tidak hebat, yang hebat obatnya, Naru… Andaikan adikku semanis kau, aku pasti akan senang sekali."

"Memang kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, menyebutkan nama dari adik Itachi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dan pecinta emo.

Itachi menghela napas panjang, "Dia tidak manis sama sekali, datar dan tak menarik."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto tak percaya. "Saat bersamaku dia sering tersenyum kok."

Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya. Kyuubi segera menarik pundak Naruto dan menatap bocah itu dengan tajam. "Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu 'kan?"

Naruto mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat manis. "Kyuu-nii ngomong apa sih… Sasuke baik kok, dia memperlakukanku dengan manis. Apalagi setelah kami ci–"

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini, Dobe? Kelas akan segera di mulai," Sasuke datang, memotong ucapan Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari sana. Si _blonde_ hanya bisa melambai pada ke dua orang itu.

Kyuubi jadi penasaran dengan lanjutan ucapan si _blonde_, "Setelah ci, apa?" Gumamnya.

Itachi menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan berbalik menatap si _red-orange_, "Kau mau tahu lanjutannya?" Kyuubi mengangguk polos. Itachi semakin memasang seringai lebar, berjalan ke arah Kyuubi, mengelus pipi pemuda itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si _red-orange_. "Jangan menyesal setelah kuberi tahu…"

Bergidik. Tubuh Kyuubi meremang mendengar suara _baritone_ dan hembusan napas sulung Uchiha itu begitu dekat, membuat wajahnya kembali panas. Itachi menyentuh kedua pipi Kyuubi, mengalirkan sengatan listrik di tubuh sulung Namikaze, kedua tangan itu begitu dingin, membuatnya nyaman, tak di sadarinya kalau matanya mulai menutup, menikmati dinginnya tangan Itachi yang menyejukkan panas tubuhnya. Tak mampu dia tolak.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir si pemuda, menciumnya lembut. Sekarang bukan hanya pipinya yang terasa dingin, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin, dingin yang membuat tubuhnya sejuk, Membuatnya nyaman. Itachi tetap mencium pemuda yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sekarang ini terjadi, mengulum bibir si _red-orange_ dengan rakus.

Rambut Itachi yang jatuh ke wajah Kyuubi membuatnya geli dan membuka mata, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya lembut dan perasaa aneh di bibirnya yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia membeku kali ini, tak bergerak sedangkan Itachi masih asik mengulum bibir Kyuubi. Itachi mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam bibir Kyuubi, menjilati bibir bawah pemuda itu. Sadar sepenuhnya kalau saat ini dia sedang dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan, membuatnya mendorong Itachi kebelakang, melepaskan ciuman itu, membuat sebuah garis _saliva_ di antara keduanya.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah, pemuda itu menggosok bibirnya yang sudah tak perawan lagi, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Itachi hanya melihat dengan seringai lebar, menjilati bibirnya yang basah oleh _saliva_.

"Manis sekali…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian memalukan di ruang kesehatan, tingkat kebencian Kyuubi pada Itachi semakin meningkat. Setiap bertemu pasti Kyuubi akan segera memaki-maki pemuda itu atau menatap penuh kebencian. Itachi hanya cuek saja, tak terlalu mengambil pusing tingkah sang pemuda. Walau tubuh Kyuubi panas, kali ini dia akan menolak ajakan ataupun seretan adiknya ke ruang kesehatan, tak ingin lagi di tinggal berdua saja bersama pemuda itu.

Oleh karena itu, Kyuubi memilih mendinginkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat di atap sekolah, duduk dan bersandar di tembok, menikmati hembusan lembut angin dan memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti, kenapa Itachi menciumnya? Iseng? Atau ada rencana busuk lainnya? Mengingat hal itu membuat kepalanya tambah mendidih. Kesal. Dia sudah melakukan hal nista dengan pemuda yang paling di bencinya, berciuman.

Kyuubi menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari-jarinya, teringat lagi bagaimana Itachi menciumnya. Dia memang belum pernah berciuman tapi, dia tahu dari ciuman yang waktu itu Itachi sangat hebat. Gerakan menggodanya dan elusan lidahnya di bibirnya, semua itu terasa gila, tapi juga nyata. Memabukkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, Kyuubi berusaha menghilangkan hal-hal aneh di pikirannya. "Semua ini salah si keriput mesum! Salahnya!"

"Apanya yang salahku?" Tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sangat dia hapal. Uchiha Itachi.

Kyuubi berjengit, berdiri dan berjalan mundur mencoba menghindari pemuda itu. "A…Kenapa kau di sini? Menguntitku?" Tuduhnya.

"Aku bukan menguntit. Naru mencemaskanmu dan memintaku mencarimu, katanya badanmu panas lagi. Kenapa hari ini kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan lagi?"

"Mana mau aku kembali ketempat nista itu!"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendekati si _red-orange_, semakin Itachi maju ke depan, maka Kyuubi akan semakin mundur kebelakang, gerakan Kyuubi terhenti sampai tubuhnya menabrak kawat pembatas. Kedua tangan Itachi memerangkap Kyuubi, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya horror, apalagi saat Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hn, nista? Memangnya kemarin ada apa?" Tanyanya main-main, Kyuubi yang sedang kesal menendang selangkangan Itachi dengan lututnya. Bukannya merasa sakit Itachi malah mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyuubi dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Lutut Itachi menggesek selangkangan Itachi, membuat Kyuubi merah padam.

"Le..lepaskan aku! Keriput mesum!" Bentak Kyuubi.

Itachi tak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuubi, malahan sekarang pemuda itu mengecup perpotongan bahu dan leher Kyuubi. Hal ini membuat Kyuubi panik, kekuatan Itachi lebih besar darinya. "Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu…"

"Kau gila? Apa sih yang ada di otakmu!"

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan nafas keduanya terasa di wajah, "Hanya kau… Hanya kau yang ada di otakku."

Mendengar hal itu yang pertama kali di lakukan oleh Kyuubi adalah memasang wajah muak dan ingin muntah, "Kau mempermainkanku? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau homo, ya?"

Itachi menyeringai dan mencium pipi Kyuubi lembut, "Hn, tak ada niat untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya terus berpikir, mencari cara agar kau jatuh cinta padaku, Dan ya, aku homo. Kau keberatan?" Deklarasi sang Uchiha sinting.

"Gi… Gila! Tolong ada keriput mesum!" Teriak Kyuubi nyaring. "Tolo–mfffttt…" Teriakannya teredam oleh ciuman dari Itachi. Karen tadi dia berteriak-teriak, mudah bagi Itachi untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Kyuubi. Serasa meleleh, dinginnya lidah Itachi berpadu dengan hangatnya suhu tubuh si _red-orange_, membuat suatu sensai aneh. Sensai memabukkan seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman.

Mendorong. Bukan hanya mendorong tubuh Itachi agar lepas dari tubuhnya tapi mendorong lidah Itachi juga agar keluar dari mulutnya, lidah Itachi menggelitik rongga mulut Kyuubi, mencoba mengajak si _red-orange_ untuk ikut dalam permainan lidah ini.

Aneh. Awalnya ciuman itu terasa aneh. Tentu saja aneh, ciuman dengan sesama cowok, dengan perempuan saja Kyuubi tidak pernah. Tapi, lama-lama dia merasa nyaman. Ciuman Itachi membuat tubuhnya sejuk. Seperti obat penurun panas. Gila!

Ciuman dari Itachi membuat syaraf tubuhnya lemas, tak bertenaga sama sekali. Mungkin hal ini terlihat memalukan untuk ukuran Kyuubi yang arogan dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, tapi sebuah ciuman dari Itachi membuat semuanya menguap, menghilang ke angkasa. Kedua tangan yang tadinya di genggam erat oleh Itachi, sekarang sudah melingkar di leher sulung Uchiha. Sedang tangan Itachi melingkar di pinggang si _red-orange_. Keduanya saling memagut seakan esok sudah tak ada. Haus akan rasa dari masing-masing, saling memberi dan menerima, saling mencari kenikmatan diantara sentuhan-sentuhan bibir yang memabukkan, diantara kecipak _saliva_.

Bel tanda masuk sekolah membuat keduanya menghentikan aktivitas yang tambah membuat tubuh memanas, penampilan Kyuubi benar-benar berantakan, kancing kemeja yang lepas, wajah yang masih di ambang mimpi, Itachi puas melihat sulung Namikaze itu tak berkutik dan mengikuti permainannya. Itachi menyentuh bibir Kyuubi yang berwarna merah dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin, membuat kesadaran pemuda itu kembali. Dengan wajah merah dia segera mengancingkan kemejanya dan berlari begitu saja dari hadapan Itachi, lagi. Tanpa kata-kata. Tapi Itachi puas dan mencium ujung jarinya sendiri, di mana masih tertinggal _saliva_ milik Kyuubi.

"Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan kau jadi milikku…" Ucapnya ambigu pada angin yang berhembus di siang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh. Hari ini Naruto melihat sang kakak bersikap aneh. Kyuubi yang biasanya suka marah-marah berubah menjadi pendiam, bahkan saat persediaan apel di kulkas habis gara-gara di makan sang adik. Kyuubi hanya menatap lesu lalu berlalu. Begitupun malam ini, dia hanya mengaduk-aduk pure kentang miliknya, tidak tertarik untuk memakannya. Padahal malam ini ibunya sudah memasak makanan kesukaan sang sulung, kalkun panggang dengan pure kentang, di tambah brokoli tabur keju. Kedua orang tuanya hanya melirik-liriknya sedangkan sang adik melahap habis makanannya sambil beberapa kali melirik, dia lebih di repotkan untuk menghabiskan kalkun panggang lezat buatan ibunya.

"Terima kasih makanannya, aku sudah kenyang," ucapnya pergi dari meja makan dan naik ke lantai dua rumah miliknya, pergi ke kamarnya.

"Naru-chan, coba kau tanyakan pada kakakmu. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Hari ini dia aneh sekali," ucap ibunya khawatir.

"Hu-um, nanti bu setelah aku menghabiskan–" Naruto bergidik saat ibunya sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. "Oke, aku akan pergi. Sisakan kalkunnya bu…" Ibunya hanya menganggukkan kepala, lega karena sudah memaksa anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengetuk kamar sang kakak tiga kali, si _blonde_ langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak. Melihat Kyuubi yang menatap bintang di dari kaca jendela kamarnya, membuat Naruto merasa benar-benar ada yang salah pada kepala sang kakak. Kyuubi tak pernah memandang bintang, dia pernah bilang kalau bintang itu hanya sekumpulan kerikil yang berukuran besar di luar angkasa. Intinya adalah hal yang tidak penting yang tidak perlu dia lihat.

Naruto menghampiri sang kakak pelan-pelan di dekat ranjang, saat tahu ada adiknya duduk di ranjang miliknya dia hanya menatap bosan dari ujung matanya. "Err… Kau tidak apa Kyuu-nii? Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

Kyuubi menatap sang adik lalu memeluknya, membuat si _blonde_ kaget, "Sepertinya aku sudah gila Naru…"

_'Sepertinya begitu…'_ Jawab sang adik dalam hati. "Kenapa?"

Melepaskan pelukannya pada sang adik, Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto, membuat sang adik salah tingkah. "Kau pilih di cium perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan dari sang kakak membuatnya _sweat drop_, "Kyuu-nii apaan sih…"

"Jawab saja!"

Naruto tampak berbikir keras, sepertinya sangat sulit memutuskannya. "Tergantung…"

"Tergantung apanya?" Tanya Kyuubi tak puas.

Naruto sedikit ber-_blushing_. "Tergantung dengan siapa kita berciuman. Kalau dengan orang yang kita sukai menurutku tak masalah, mau itu perempuan atau laki-laki…" Jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

Kyuubi tersentak mendengar jawaban sang adik, "Kalau saat ini, kau akan memilih berciuman dengan siapa?"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan asap panas mengepul dari kepalanya, "Aku hanya mau di cium oleh Sasuke."

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Kyuubi _shock_, hilang arwah. Dia tak menyangka kalau adiknya dan adik si keriput mesum itu memiliki hubungan yang khusus. "Kau homo?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya tak setuju dengan kakaknya, "Aku hanya tertarik pada Sasuke, selain dia aku tidak suka. Jadi aku tidak mau di bilang homo."

Naif, pikir Kyuubi. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada bocah brengsek itu?"

"Kyuu-nii, dia tidak brengsek! Hum… Apa ya, mungkin karena merasa nyaman. Setiap ada di dekatnya aku merasa tenang, ehehehe…" Jawabnya polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, malu-malu mengatakannya. "Nah, apa yang membuat Kyuu-nii aneh?" Tuntutnya meminta kejelasan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuubi malah menggendong sang adik lalu menaruhnya di luar kamar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya perlu berpikir banyak hal," jawabnya lalu menutup pintu, menguncinya agar tak di ganggu siapapun.

Tubuh Kyuubi kembali memanas, di elusnya bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya. Menutup mata, membayangkan kejadian tadi siang, membayangkan suhu tubuh Itachi yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, "Merasa nyaman ya…" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi berjalan diantara lorong sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju sebuah tempat. Dia perlu membuktikan sendiri, reaksi tubuhnya pada orang itu. Orang yang selalu mengusiknya, membayang-bayanginya di setiap matanya terpejam. Ruangan paling barat di sekolah, ruang kesehatan. Kyuubi membukanya tanpa permisi. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ada di sana, membawa buku jurnal harian, menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini? Apa kau demam lagi?" Tanyanya.

Kyuubi tak menghiraukan ucapan Itachi, menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda itu, mencengkeram kerah _gakuran_ hitam milik sulung Uchiha. Karena hal itu tubuh Itachi sedikit tertarik ke depan, membuat wajah keduanya mendekat.

"Gezzz… Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi aku harus mencobanya," gumamnya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Hah? Hmfff…" Kebingungannya tambah menjadi saat Kyuubi menciumnya. Ya menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Walau masih kaku, Kyuubi mencoba mencium Itachi. Lalu melepas ciuman itu, napasnya tersengal.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Kyuubi mengelap bibirnya yang basah, ada sedikit rona di wajahnya.

Itachi seakan bermimpi, beberapa kali dia berkedip, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Hn, sebenarnya ada apa Kyuu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan!" Bentaknya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Memastikan apa? Kalau ciuman denganku itu enak?" Ucapan yang tidak di pikirkan dulu oleh Itachi, membuat sulung Uchiha itu hampir merasakan nikmatnya rasa sol sepatu yang menghantam wajahnya. Untung saja dia berhasil menghindar.

"Nyaman. Saat bersamamu rasanya aku nyaman. Ini memang terdengar gila! Aku memang sudah gila!" Ucapnya histeris sambil mengacak-acar rambutnya.

Itachi segera menangkap kedua tangan Kyuubi, "Mungkin karena kau terlalu benci padaku, makanya kau jadi menyukaiku."

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, keriput mesum! Aku hanya bilang nyaman!" Protesnya.

Itachi menghela napas, "Kau merasa nyaman pada seseorang karena kau menyukainya, artinya kau menyukaiku. Apa kau mau mencium lelaki lain selain aku? Pein misalnya?"

"_Hell!_ Kenapa harus dengan cowok menjijikkan macam Pein, aku tidak mau! Dan, aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku hanya merasa nyaman!"

Keras kepala. Rasanya dua kata itu cocok untuk Kyuubi, sisi keras kepalanya ini yang kadang membuat Itachi tak sabar. Seperti saat ini, Itachi kembali menyarangkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyuubi, yang mendapat ciuman hanya bisa lemas tak berdaya. Seperti biasa, dinginnyatubuh Itachi melebur dalam panasnya tubuh Kyuubi.

Itachi mendorong Kyuubi sedikit demi sedikit menuju ranjang ruang kesehatan tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi lalu membaringkannya di ranjang. Itachi dengan lihai mulai melepas satu persatu kancing seragam Kyuubi, melepas _gakuran_ berwarna hitam begitu saja di lantai, begitu pun dengan kemeja putih yang ada di dalamnya, membuat tubuh si _red-orange_ terekspos. Itachi menjilati bibirnya yang kering, mendapati pemandangan bagai surga di depan matanya hampir membuatnya hilang kendali.

Kyuubi sedikit mendorong tubuh Itachi, "Ah… Pintu…"

Itachi menyeringai, berbalik lalu mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan, dan tentu saja menutup gorden berwarna abu-abu. Itachi kembali mendekati Kyuubi, menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, lebih berhasrat dari pada beberapa menit yang lalu. Bel tanda di mulainya pelajaran tak mampu mengembalikan kerasionalan mereka, dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada kata nyaman dan hasrat.

Itachi mulai melepas _gakuran_-nya, sepertinya panas tubuh sulung Namikaze itu sudah menular padanya. Tubuhnya panas, tapi bagi Kyuubi tubuh Itachi tetap dingin, seperti es, membuat nyaman tubuhnya. Dia tahu kalau apa yang saat ini dia lakukan sangat gila. Berciuman dengan musuhnya–hanya sepihak, bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas. Tapi yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanya kenyamanan, kenyamanan berada di dekat tubuh Itachi.

Itachi dengan lembut mencium leher Kyuubi, sedikit demi sedikit, menikmatinya, menjilatinya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sulung Namikaze itu. Di ciumnya lagi Kyuubi, mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Kyuubi secara bergantian, dan melesakkan lidah miliknya, menari indah dalam rongga mulut Kyuubi. Terasa meleleh di dalam, seperti bara dalam es, meleleh. Kyuubi mengerang kecil, kegilaan menguasainya, hanya kenikmatan yang di rasanya, tak peduli kalau Itachi adalah musuhnya, rival-nya, orang yang di bencinya. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia jatuh dalam pelukan orang yang paling di bencinya.

Kyuubi menarik lembut rambut Itachi, napasnya semakin sedikit, seakan seluruhnya di ambil Itachi. Sehelai _saliva_ tergantung di bibir keduanya, berciuman sekali lagi dan Itachi memulainya. Menciumi Kyuubi dari telinga pemuda itu, menjilatnya dengan erotis. "Ah… Hmm…" Erang si pemuda berambut _red-orange_, meremas rambut hitam eboni milik Uchiha, menambah semangat sang pemuda.

Itachi membuat sebuah garis lurus dari leher Kyuubi dan berhenti di kedua _nipple_ sang pemuda yang berwarna _pink_ menggoda, di kulumnya dan yang lainnya di sentuhnya dengan jari-jarinya yang dingin, menggoda dan membuat sulung Namikaze mendesah tertahan, tak ingin orang lain mendengar ataupun melihat apa yang saat ini dia lakukan dengan rivalnya.

Melepas kuluman pada _nippe_ sebelah kanan, Itachi berpindah ke sebelah kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan. Kyuubi hanya bisa menjambak rambut Itachi, sampai ikatan rambut pemuda itu lepas, membuatnya terurai. Lagi-lagi sehelai _saliva_ terlihat, menautkan bibir Itachi dan _nipple_ kemerahan sang pemuda. Kyuubi bernapas lega, tapi Itachi baru saja akan memulai, di jilatnya bibirnya, membuat sebuah garis lurus lagi, sampai ke ujung, tepat di kaitan celana milik Kyuubi. Itachi melepasnya dengan perlahan dengan gigi-giginya, membuat si _red-orange_ melenguh.

"Sshh~ Ah~ Itachi!"

Itachi menyeringai dan melepas celana panjang hitam itu ke lantai, bersama _gakuran_ yang sebelumnya sudah teronggok di lantai. Mengusap sebuah gundukan di balik _underwear_ berwarna putih, membuat tubuh Kyuubi meremang, "Jangan, baka~"

Itachi mengecupi gundukan itu yang semakin lama semakin menegang, membuat keduanya merasa akan lepas kendali. Itachi melepas kain yang tersisa di tubuh Kyuubi, kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian _private_. "Curang! Lepas juga!" Perintah sulung Namikaze melihat Itachi _half naked_, Itachi tersenyum tipis dan melepas semuanya, keduanya sama-sama seperti bayi yang baru di lahirkan.

Sulung Uchiha menempel erat di tubuh Kyuubi, menggesekkan kedu milk mereka yang menegang, membuat friksi-friksi aneh menjalar di keduanya. Bongkahan pantat lembut milik Kyuubi menggoda Itachi untuk meremasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Kyuubi menggelinjang. Kyuubi yang sudah lepas kendali menggesekkan miliknya dengan lebih kuat, membuat Itachi harus menahan erangannya.

Itachi membuka kedua paha Kyuubi, menjilati bagian dalam paha si _red-orange_. Menjilati sebuah jari lalu mencoba memasukkannya dalam _rectum_ Kyuubi yang ketat, tak terjamah. Itachi memutuskan untuk menjilatnya, agar mempermudah pekerjaannya nanti. Di cobanya lagi sebuah jari dan masuk, Kyuubi meremas seprai putih di bawahnya, merasakan sebuah benda asing masuk di dalamnya, matanya terpejam, dan suara-suara erotis tak berhenti keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

Lalu jari kedua masuk, membuat dada Kyuubi membusung, menampilkan _nipple_ yang menegang. _Horny_. Tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, hanya kepuasan yang ada di pikirannya, begitupun Itachi. Sudah lama dia ingin mendekati pemuda yang selalu menatapnya penuh benci. Penasaran dan berubah menjadi cinta. Sedang Kyuubi, benci yang berubah menjadi cinta, walau orangnya sendiri tak menyadarinya–naif.

"Ah!" Kyuubi tersentak saat kedua jari Itachi yang ada di dalam sana menyentuh sebuah titik, titik yang dapat membuat Kyuubi hilang kendali. Juga ketagihan. "_Shit!_ Ah! Tachi!"

"Hn, di sini ya…" Itachi semakin gencar menyerang titik itu. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Lalu di keluarkannya kedua jarinya yang penuh _precum_ milik si _red-orange_, membawa cairan itu ke miliknya sendiri, untuk mempersiapkan miliknya, melumurinya dengan perlahan, membuatnya menegang. Itachi melenguh beberapa kali saat dia mempersiapkan miliknya, Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu menjadi penasaran dan ikut berpartisipasi, menyiapkan milik Itachi yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Sshhh… Ah! Kyuu…" Itachi mengerang, hal seperti ini pun tidak pernah singgah dalam mimpi di malam-malamnya. Terlalu indah. Dan gila. Di lepaskannya tangan Kyuubi yang masih betah di miliknya, membawa pemuda itu kembali berbaring di ranjang, mengangkat kedua paha si _red-orange_ untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tachi!" Kyuubi tersentak saat merasakan sebuah benda keras dan tumpul menggesek _rectum_-nya. Mencoba masuk. Walau sudah di persiapkan, sepertinya milik Kyuubi masih saja keras kepala, tak mau membuka agar dia masuk. Itachi kembali mencium Kyuubi, bermain dengan lidahnya dan memilin kedua _nipple_ pemuda itu. Akhirnya _rectum_ milik pemuda itu terbuka. Dan tertutup lagi. Begitu terus. Itachi hampir hilang kendali untuk memaksa masuk, tapi dia sadar, dia tidak ingin di benci oleh si pemuda, dia ingin Kyuubi menerimanya. Untuk kali ini dia akan bersabar. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan Itachi mulai memasukkan miliknya, hanya sampai kepalanya, karena _rectum_ si pemuda sudah menjepitnya dengan keras. "Shhh… Kyuu, longgarkan… Sedikit…" Pinta Itachi dengan nafas memburu dan keringat mulai bercucuran.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah! Sakit, _baka_! Keluarkan!"

"Kyuu…"

"_Shit!_ Sakit!"

"Namikaze Kyuubi, lihat aku!" Bentak sulung Uchiha, membuat Kyuubi kaget dan _reflex _melihat kedua _onyx_ milik pemuda itu. Mata yang tajam, kelam dan sangat serius. Serius menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Kyuubi memerah mendengarnya, "WTH! Kau gila!"

"Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang–AH!" Kyuubi menjerit saat milik Itachi memaksa masuk, seluruhnya. "Shhh… Ah!"

"Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya di setiap tikaman. "Aku menginginkanmu," ucapnya menghentak-hentak tubuh Kyuubi dengan tak lembut. "Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Ucapan terakhir Itachi membuat Kyuubi terpana, lalu tersenyum tipis, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak kokoh pemuda itu. "Ah! Tachi!" Dan semuanya meleleh, melebur menjadi satu saat kenikmatan menuju puncak. Melebur bersama dalam sebuah tikaman yang kuat dan penuh hasrat, menyebarkan euphoria yang tak terlukiskan.

Tubuh keduanya banjir peluh dan napas mereka tersengal, mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya dari aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tubuh keduanya basah masih menempel, Itachi dengan rakus menciumi aroma si _red-orange_, menciumi leher pemuda itu dengan mesra. "Lepas… Ah…"

Itachi menyeringai, "Tidak mau. Kita lanjut sampai bel istirahat berbunyi," ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal.

Horor. Kyuubi pucat pasi mendengarnya. "Kau sin–AH! Ah… Ah… Uhhhh… Tachi!"

Dan semuanya berlanjut lagi, hanya erangan kenikmatan yang keluar dari kedua pemuda itu, menggema di ruangan kesehatan. Dua orang pemuda tampak menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu ruang kesehatan, sejak tadi. Wajah keduanya memerah. Awalnya mereka ke sana karena si _blonde_ merasa tak enak bada, si _raven_ pun menemaninya tapi mendapati ruang kesehatan terkunci dan tertutup gorden, saat mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam, mereka memutuskan untuk menguping, uhuk! Maksudnya mendengarkan. Dan berakhir dengan wajah merah padam dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Te…Teme, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini…" Rengek si _blonde_ dengan wajah merah padam.

Si _raven_ yang dipanggil Teme itu masih asik menempelkan kupingnnya di pintu, "Mereka lanjut ronde dua… Aniki gila!" Gumam si _raven_ tak menghiraukan sang kekasih.

Si _blonde_ mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Oke. Terus saja dengar mereka bercinta, Teme mesum! Jelek!" Kesalnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan si _raven_.

Melihat kekasihnya yang ngambek mau tak mau si _raven_ mengejarnya, dari pada nanti dia tidak dapat jatah. Susah menangani _uke_ yang sedang ngambek. "Hei, Dobe! Hei!" Kejarnya, tak di hiraukan si _blonde_.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Aktivitas yang melelahkan. Itachi hanya dapat melihat Kyuubi tertidur, kelelahan dengan _kiss mark_ menyebar di tubuh, lelehan _saliva_ di mana-mana dan juga cairan mereka yang menetes di lantai dan di ranjang. Itachi membersihkan tubuh Kyuubi dengan pelan-pelan dan memakaikan kembali seragam pemuda itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, menyentuh dahi si _red-orange_ dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Kyuubi membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, menatap sulung Uchiha yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Sejuk…"

"Hn?"

"Tanganmu sejuk. Jangan di lepas…" Gumamnya kembali menutup matanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya," ucap Itachi mencium dahi Kyuubi lembut, mengantarkan si pemuda pada mimpi indah, di samping orang yang di sadarinya atau tidak sudah ada di hatinya.

Bagi Itachi cinta benar-benar sudah datang, tapi bagi Kyuubi cinta itu masih jauh. Tak terpikirkan atau dia impikan, apalagi bersana Uchiha Itachi, rivalnya. Itachi juga bukan tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja, hewan buruan yang sudah dia dapatkan tidak akan pernah di lepaskan, akan dia ikat erat di sisinya dan di masukkannya dalam sangkar. Agar hanya dia yang di lihatnya. Agar hanya dia yang di pikirkannya. Mungkin ini egois. Tapi cinta adalah sebentuk keegoisan yang timbul dari dua orang anak mausia yang saling mencintai. Obat yang menangkan jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian.

Love Egoist.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dalam 1 hari satu malam, karya yang pertama kali di buat Frau dengan ngebut…

Jadi, gomen kalau banyak Typo bertebaran dan jalan cerita yang cepat maupun judul yang aneh, hehehehehehe… Idenya datang tiba-tiba waktu saling chatting di grup, wahahahahahaha… Nista banget Frau, awalnya mau buat si Tachi jadi pedo, tapi lagi nggak mood buat pedo dan ini karya kedua Frau dengan setting sekolah, malu euy… Udah lama ninggalin bangku SMA felling anak SMA-nya udah hilang #plak!

Dan ini pertama kalinya Frau buat pair ItaKyuu sebagai tokoh utama, yeiii! Frau nggak PeDe waktu buat, malu waktu buat adegan lemon, entah ini eksplisit atau nggak, buat lemon lebih susah dari pada buat fict action… Dan ini entah masuk dalam PWP atau nggak...

Gomen kalau nggak terlalu puas dengan fict Frau yang ini, masih belajar buat oneshot dan Frau nggak ahli dalam buat oneshot. Hahahahahaha…

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/


End file.
